


Murder?

by Ally_Rye



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dark Harry, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Rye/pseuds/Ally_Rye
Summary: This is just a quick pre- chapter. The next one will be up soon. Thanks for reading!!





	1. Chapter 1

Now, this is a dilemma. What to do? What to do? For Harry’s entire time at Hogwarts, he had felt different. Different from everyone else. In a good way. Like he was destined for something better. 

And yet, nothing exciting happened. At least in view of peering eyes. Behind the scenes, Harry had done what others would consider the worst thing you could do. Murder. 

Harry, however, deemed it the second worst. And what came first in his eyes? Betrayal. Of trust. He didn’t understand it. 

People had begun to wonder where some of the witches and wizards from “the light side” went. But, we know, they’re dead. Harry had decided it was time to take vengeance and kill them. 

It was their fault they were dead. They had done the unredeemable act and now they got what was coming to them. Oh well. 

Now let’s go back to the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is extremely late and I am terrible at keeping up with updates. Show some love.

It had all started in Harry’s first year. He had come to Hogwarts as an innocent child. Little did he know, he would soon gain a best friend that would teach him everything he knew. 

Draco Malfoy was quite amazing actually. The things that he could do and get away with. Of course, he didn’t show Harry anything until he was certain he was trusted. 

Harry didn’t have morals and could therefore be swayed either way. Of course in Draco’s thought process this was the good way. Kill the people who wronged you or anyone really. It was all very vague. 

This is what Harry’s first year consisted of, learning all about death and murder from his best friend. At the end of the year, Draco allowed Harry his first kill. Quirinus Quirrell. 

There was no way Harry could go back now and to be quite honest he definitely didn’t want to. The rush he got of slitting his professor’s throat as the was held in chains on the back wall behind the Three Broomsticks. It was the middle of the night and Harry took his time with it. A well-placed silencing charm placed around them making it so the professor could yell all he wanted and no one would hear him. 

Of course, now it was time to go home for summer hols and Draco had instructed Harry to keep his skills sharp by planning and killing animals in the same way he would people.

And then came second year.


End file.
